


Night Stalker

by Zodia



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia
Summary: A Guardian of the Last City, a Hunter with the title of Traveler’s Wrath meets a team of Spartans. What could possibly go wrong? Shit loads, actually.





	1. Prologue: Present

**Author's Note:**

> “What does it mean to be a Hunter? I’d say it’s all about where you belong. Warlocks have their libraries. And Titians have their walls. But hunters belong in the wilds. Out there if you want to live, you better have a quick shot or a sharp blade. A lot of us are loners, but that’s not the only path. Some of us know the difference a Fire-Team makes. Some of us… we touch the Void. Make it apart of us. And then we take a name… Night-Stalker. Hunt from the shadows, pin them down, never let them see you coming.”—Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard.

Key:  
Transmissions  
Thoughts  
{Ghost/Guardian private band}  
[Spartan private band]  
T—Time skip—T

 

 

Prologue: Present

  
A guardian stood before the corpses of a small army of Vex. With a glowing purple colored bow in hand the guardian stared them down. The battle the guardian had gone through was hard but well handled. The purple nebula like aura that emanated from the Vex corpses swirled while the electricity of the Vex corpses crackled.  
“Naomi?” Asked the Guardian’s ghost. The Guardian known as Naomi Lea looked over at her ghost and smiled under her helm.  
“Can we go now?” Asked her ghost she named Raven. Raven had a black shell that matched a Raven.  
“Sure.” Said Naomi. Raven demetallizes followed by Naomi as they metalized in her ship. She pulled down her hood and removed her helmet which allowed her rusted blond color hair to fall out. She took a deep breath rubbing her tired brown eyes. She couldn’t wait to go home.  
“You alright Naomi?”  
“Yeah, just can’t wait to go home.” She said.  
“I can think of an Exo and a special someone, who are going to be very happy.” Raven teased thinking of the Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6. Naomi rolls her eyes shaking her head. She and Cayde were like siblings. Ever since the Wall around the City had been completed, Cayde had become her older brother. Always defending her. He even would fight Shaxx if he had to. But thankfully he didn’t have to. Shaxx had learned the hard way of what happens when you piss off a Night Stalker. It during a Crucible match him vs. her. He actually lost. Naomi was very fast and very light on her feet, being able to keep a speed that was almost impossible to hit. And as for that special someone, it was someone that Naomi swore to protect with her life.  
“Let me know when we reach the tower.” Naomi said cleaning her gun.  
“Will do.” Raven nodded taking control of the ship.

  
T—A few hours later—T

  
Naomi arrived at the tower by nightfall. She sighed landing in the plaza looking around. The tower was quiet, not a soul in sight, meaning everyone had gone to sleep. She walks to her house opening the door to find it dark. She sighs closing the door and turning on the lights to find her way around. She places her helmet on the stand next to the door and hangs her clock on the rack. She walked into her bedroom turning off the living room light to find her lover sound asleep in their shared bed. She took off her armor placing in on the chair by the door. She opened the dresser quietly not to wake her lover. She pulled out a white nightgown and threw it on. She then quietly walked over to her side of the bed and slid under the covers. When she got comfortable two arms wrap around her and pull her close.  
“I was wondering when you were plaining on coming home.” Said her lover.  
“Sorry James.” She said looking at the tired face of her lover, former Spartan Jameson Locke. He and his team the newly renamed Fire-Team Day Break had been with the Guardians for about 10 years now. It was still unknown how Locke and his team became guardians since they didn’t die and get resurrected by a ghost after only Traveler knows how long. He smiled softly before kissing the back of her shoulder.  
“I’m just glad your back.” He said holding her close. She smiled kissing his lips as she snuggled into him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She said falling asleep feeling his grip tighten around her waist.

  
T—In the morning—T

  
Naomi woke the next day to Locke getting out of bed. She grabbed his hand signaling him to stay. She heard a sigh and felt his lips on her head. She opens her eyes and looks at him.  
“A mission?” She asked.  
“No, I have to meet with Zavala today.” He said. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised.  
“You better, or I am hunting you down.” She said making him smile. He kissed her lips and got up.  
Well now I am wide awake. She thought as she sat up stretching her arms and got out of bed.  
“Are you doing anything?” He asked getting his armor ready.  
“I was planning on being lazy and lounging around and if Holly and Olympia call I might hang out with them.” She explains shrugging. “Going to shower?” She asks with a sly smile.  
“Want to join me?” He asks as she wraps her arms around his neck he grabs her waist.  
“If you let me. And don’t mind being a few minutes later to your meeting.” She said simply as he led her to the bathroom kissing her.  
“I think I have a few minutes to spare.” He purred as she giggles stripping off her nightgown.

  
T—A few minutes later—T

  
After a few minutes Locke and Naomi where drying off. Locke wasn’t really expecting to have shower sex with her since she had been in the infinite forest killing Vex for a cuople weeks or at least in their time steam. He didn’t even think he would have woken her up when he got out of bed, believing she would be in a dead like sleep.  
“Thanks for the shower.” She said still a little frisky. Locke, now dressed in his Titan class armor, smiled quickly kissing her lips. “What time will you be home?”  
“Around noon. Don’t worry, I am not going on a mission any time soon.” He reassured her. Naomi smiles letting him leave with a final kiss. She then sat on the couch reading a Guardian magazine. As she read the memories of the past ten years fill her head.


	2. Beginning Pt1: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a mission.

Beginning Pt1: The Mission

              It was a normal day for Naomi as darted through the wilds. The sun was shining brightly on Nessus. Naomi would have just sat around and enjoyed the day, but she was here on a mission. She had to find out what the Vex where doing here. She had already meet Failsafe, who was an AI with a spilt personality disorder and the only thing felt of the Exodus Black.

              {Failsafe is weirding me out.} Raven said.

              {I know. It’s like talking to a happy hunter and a very serious Titan.} Naomi said as she ran and jumped around keeping a good speed in case something tried to kill her. She jumped from rock spire to rock spire getting deeper into the Vex territory lunching her void arrows to keep the Vex number low as she moved deeper into the shadows.

              {I am surprised by the lack of Vex.} Noted Raven.

              “Failsafe, what’s with the lack of Vex.” Asked Naomi.

              **They though they are still studying everything they can about Nessus, they are moving on to the moon.** Explained the cheerful Failsafe. **Apparently, they want to learn all they can about the Hive.**

              “The Vex and the Hive… I can see so many ways that can go down.” Said Raven. “Mostly them trying to slaughter one another.” Naomi laughs at Raven’s theory given how spot on it was.

              **I can’t wait to see what they learn.** Said cheerful Failsafe. **Hopefully they leave me alone.** Said unpleasant Failsafe. Naomi and Raven sigh. This was going to be a long mission. Naomi slowed to a walk noticing a narrow corridor. She took a deep breath and squeezed through the corridor with a little bit of difficulty. She found her way into a clearing seeing a cuople Vex goblins sleeping against rocks. Activating her armor’s new stealth ability, she sneaks by them not wanting to awake up unwanted attention.

              {Found an access point?} Naomi asks. There had to be some kind of Vex terminal around to form them to discover exactly what the Vex were doing. There seemed to be something big going on.

              {I have. But access is right below us.} Said Raven.

              {Then down we go. See if you can find a way down that doesn’t involve me falling to my death and having to respawn.} Naomi requested. Raven only laughed before beginning to find a safe way down.

              {Marking the path now.} Raven said.

 “Failsafe keep us posted if anything up top changes.” Asked Naomi.

              **I will be more then glad to be of assistance.** Said cheerful Failsafe. **Even if you aren’t my captain.** Said unpleasant Failsafe in a rude tone. Naomi rolls her eyes.

              “Every little bit helps.” Said Raven. Naomi follows the path that Raven made for her and stops at the edge of a cliff noticing floating rocks.

              “Failsafe what’s with the floating rocks?”

              **The Vex caused this. But as to how or why, I am afraid I can’t answer that.** Explained cheerful Failsafe. **Please be careful Guardian Naomi.**

              “Will do you, thanks Failsafe.” Naomi said jumping from floating rock to floating rock.

              {You think this is a trap?} Asked Raven noticing the Vex weren’t around at all.

              {Since when is it never a trap?} Asked Naomi as she landed on the other side of the floating rock chasm. They notice a little pillar of light in the center. Naomi reads her gun as she lets Raven scan it.

              {Interesting.} Raven notes scanning the pillar of light.

              {What?}

              {The Vex plan to use Nessus as a testing grounds for bringing in creatures from other realities.} Raven explains still scanning. Naomi takes a quick look around noticing that there were still no Vex. This was getting weird.

              {So, the city could have more enemies?} Asked Naomi worried that was what the Vex where planning to do.

              {Possibly. But the Vex are very interested in this one reality. Something about Spartans.} Raven said not sure what to make of it. She kept digging while trying not to alert the Vex.

              {Like Ancient Greece Spartans?}

              {Something like that, I’m guessing. This data is incomplete though. But it does have a location of a Vex teleporter that they plan on using for these series of tests.} Raven explained.

              {So, where is it?}

              {Looks like it’s at Watcher’s Grave in the center of Arcadian Valley.} Raven said invested tone.

              {Why am I not surprised?}

              {Because the Vex love toying with us. Let’s get moving.} Said Raven as Naomi nodded.

T—a hour later—T

              Naomi drove her sparrow around Nessus trying to reach Watcher’s Grave. She had to make a cuople small stops to deal with Fallen patrols. They down right hated her disappearing act and void arrows. They didn’t even get a chance to fire back. Naomi saw them as good practice and a warm up, so she would be ready to face off with the Vex. By the time she got to Watcher’s Grave she found a good perch to survey the area. The Vex didn’t lack a sense of style when it came to building things.

              _So that must be the teleporter that Raven mentioned._ Thought Naomi looking at the large floating circle in the center of the Arcadian Valley in Watcher’s Grave. She noticed a lot of Vex guarding it. There were even four Gate Lords where around it. They all were stuck in a worshiping position.

              {Raven?}

              {They’ve already started their first test from the looks of it.}  Raven said monitoring the portal’s growing energy levels.

              **These readings are off the charts. Be careful Guardian Naomi.** Warned both cheerful and unpleasant Failsafe.

              _Did they both just talk?_ Wondered Raven and Naomi. Failsafe was more confusing than trying to figure your way out of the Infinite Forest. Which Naomi would never do. She had no interest in getting stuck in that place.

              {They’re right about the readings being of the charts. Portal looks to be getting unstable.} Raven says.

              {What should we do? Stop them? Or see if it works?}

              {See if it works then piss them off.} Said Raven with a shit-eating tone. Naomi smiles and agrees getting her bow ready. The light of the portal gets so bright and Naomi has to look away.

              _“What the fuck is that!?”_ Naomi tensed hearing a voice it sounded like Cayde.

              _“Run!”_

_“Look out Vale!”_

_“BUCK!”_

_“TANAKA!”_ Then the light stopped, and the portal shut down with a piece of it missing.

              {Well that was interesting.} Raven noted.

              {Looks like it worked. Look there are people, I think.} Naomi said noticing the four armored bodies passed out on the ground. She also notices that most of the Vex where taken out by the portal. Except for Vex Gate Lords.

              {The Vex are going to kill them.} Raven said.

              {Well let’s save them.} Naomi said launching several shots of her bow before disappearing to another perch. The Gate Lords didn’t stand a chance. But knowing the Vex, there would be more. Naomi ran over to the four-unknown people and slid to one of them.

              “Wake up!” She shouted at one of them. There was a groan of a female voice coming from the one she was shaking.

              “Tanaka?” Asked the woman.

              “No, girl you need to wake up.” Said Raven as the woman shot up alert. She looks around and jumps at the sight of Naomi and Raven.

              “Take easy miss.” Said Naomi in a clam tone.

              “Who are you? Where am I? Oh god, Buck!” She rushes over to the other one next to her. “Buck wake up!” Buck groans.

              “Vale? You okay?” He asks, and Naomi and Raven look at one another in shock hearing Buck’s voice. He sounded exactly like Cayde! Vale helps Buck sit up. “Who is that?”

              “I am Guardian Naomi Lea.” She introduced herself. “And this is Raven.” She gestures to Raven.

              “Hello there…”

              “I’m Spartan Buck. And this is Spartan Vale.” Buck introduced as they stood up. “Where are we?”

              “Nessus.” Explained Naomi.

              “Buck! Vale!” The other two of the group came running over.

              “Locke.” Said Buck.

              “Tanaka.” Said Vale.

              “You both alright?” Asked Locke.

              “A little dizzy.” Said Buck.

              “Peachy.” Vale said with sarcasm. Tanaka chuckles and Locke might have been smirking. Locke looks over at Naomi.

              “Who are you?”

              “Formal introductions are going to have to wait, Mr. Locke.” Naomi said respectfully. They were going to need to leave soon. The Vex could arrive at any minute.

               “Mind telling us where are?” Locked asked.

              “Nessus.” She said. “Speaking of which, this area might not be safe for long. Come with me.” She said.

              “Why?” Asked Buck.

              “We’ll explain more when we reach Failsafe.” Said Raven.

              “Failsafe?” Asked Tanaka.

              **Accessing your coms now. Hello, I am Failsafe AI of the Exodus Black.** Cheerful Failsafe said through their coms. **Guardian Naomi I am detecting Vex teleportation fluxes around your location.**

              “Shit.” Naomi said. “I hope your guns are loaded.” Said Naomi.

              “Because you four are about head into a fight of your lives.” Continued Raven as the Vex appeared out mini storm clouds.

              “Aw hell.” Said Buck as they all took aim. They fired on the Vex and the Vex fired back. Naomi uses her subclass to help weaken the numbers.

              “How did she do that!?” Asked Buck watched Naomi while he took out a hobgoblin. Then he hit another one only for it to heal and attack him. Today was so not his day.

              “What are these things!?” Asked Vale.

              “Evil robots called Vex!” Shouted Naomi.

              “Mother hell they teleport!?” Demanded Tanaka seeing her target, a minotaur, move.

              **Yes. The Vex have been converting this entire planetoid, killing all living organisms, reformatting molecules, and digitizing brain waves for further study. It’s all a rather fascinating process! There are even parts of Nessus that have little streams of Radiolaria, otherwise known as Vex Mind fluid which is completely organic.** Said cheerful Failsafe.

 _So, the Vex aren’t just robots._ Thought Locke processing the information Failsafe had given them.

  **They are like, so smart.** Said unpleasant Failsafe.

“Um…” Buck began not sure what to make of the rude tone he heard in Failsafe’s voice.

              “Those are our friends. Allow me to introduce you to Cheerful Failsafe and her evil twin Unpleasant Failsafe.” Said Raven.

              **If I had feelings, they would be hurt!** Said cheerful Failsafe.

              _Cheerful and Unpleasant?_ Questioned Vale.

              “Sounds like she’s going through rampancy.” Said Tanaka believing to already understand what Raven meant. Tanaka head shots another minotaur and covers Locke as he “Spartan Charges” a small group of hobgoblins.  

              **What’s rampancy?** Asked cheerful Failsafe.

              “It’s when an AI begins to die.” Tanaka explained. “They start showing side effects after seven years of being put into service.”

              “Well that’s strange.” Said Raven.

              “What is?” Asked Vale.

              “Failsafe and the Exodus Black crashed here on Nessus centuries ago.” The ghost explained.

              “Centuries!?” Exclaimed Locke as he took down a Vex goblin.

              **Why yes. The Exodus Black crashed here many centuries ago. You could ask the crew about it.** Said Cheerful Failsafe. **But they’re all like super dead.** Said Unpleasant Failsafe.

              “Okay… this has to be the weirdest conversation I’ve had yet.” Noted Buck.

              “I know. The fact that Failsafe is malfunctioning this bad, due to rampancy for centuries is kind of sad.” Said Vale agreeing with her teammate.

              **Spartan Buck, Spartan Vale kindly delete yourselves.** Said cheerful Failsafe. **I hate you both.** Said unpleasant Failsafe. Naomi and Raven struggled down a laugh. They managed to clear out the Vex a few seconds later.

              “Damn they were tough.” Said Buck. “I would like to go back to fighting Promethean and Covenant.” Buck asked looking at the sky as his team laughs to themselves also wishing the same.

              Naomi shakes her head. These guys are in for the shock of their lives. “Come on, follow me. We need to bunker down in the Exodus Black, so I can explain what’s going.” Said Naomi. They nod and follow her.

              **Here? But my hull is in 108 pieces. Decks 1 through 20 are buried. And my coolant system…** Trails off cheerful Failsafe. Then unpleasant Failsafe groans aloud and says, **I am a mess.**

              “Oh, we know, Failsafe. We know.” Said Buck making everyone struggle down a laugh. They hurried through Watcher’s Grave having to shot Fallen as they go.

T—sometime later—T

They had finally reached Failsafe’s position by the end of the day. The whole group was exhausted from all the running and shooting.

              “Welcome; Guardian Naomi, Raven-Unit, Spartan Buck, Spartan Vale, and…”

              “Spartan Locke, and this is Spartan Tanaka.”

              “Oh! Well, welcome all of you. It is so nice to meet you all in person.” Said cheerful Failsafe. “I am so glad you’re here.” Unpleasant Failsafe said rudely.


	3. Beginning Pt2: Claification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity helps a lot.

Beginning Pt2: The Clarification

              “Okay, now I think it’s time for proper introductions.” Naomi said after the silence that followed Unpleasant Failsafe’s comment.

              “Good idea.” Said Spartan Locke. “Allow us to start. I am Spartan Jameson Locke, I am the leader of Fire-Team Osiris.” He explains.

              _Ikora is going to love them._ Thought Naomi remembering how Ikora was the student of the Warlock Vanguard before her who was oddly enough named Osiris.

              “I am Spartan Holly Tanaka. I’m the engineer.” Tanaka said.

              “Spartan Olympia Vale. I am the brains and very fluent in Sangheili.” Vale said.

              _Sangheili?_ Wondered Raven curiously.

              “And I am Spartan Buck, I have been in the UNSC for over 25 years.” Buck explained.

              “Nice to meet you Spartans. I am Guardian Naomi Lea of the City. And this my most trusted companion, Raven.” She introduces herself and her ghost.

              “Hello.” Said Raven.

              “Nice to meet you as well Miss Lea.” Said Locke shaking her hand. “If you don’t mind me asking what’s a Guardian?”

              “We’ll tell you if you tell us what a Spartan and the UNSC are.” Said Raven.

              _So, they don’t know what the UNSC is._ Noted Vale. _Just, where are we?_ She wondered.

              “There is a lot to tell you.” Said Locke. Locke began to explain everything he knew from the UEG (United Earth Government), ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence), UNSC (United Nations Space Command), the Spartans 1 through 4, and series of events that happened before, between, during, or after. Vale explained the Sangheilis and Covenant War. Buck and Tanaka shared their experiences fighting the Covenant. After they were done, Naomi and Raven explained how the Vex brought them right off the bat. They then explained the discovery of the Traveler, how it brought the Gold Age, Exo, Awoken, then the arrival of the Darkness, how the Darkness brought Collapse, the death of the Traveler giving life to the ghosts like Raven to find Guardians, the Last City, the Vanguard, the Speaker, the Guardian classes, and what they knew about Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and the Vex.

              _The Infinite Forest sounds like the Domain._ Thought Tanaka.

              _No way in hell am I going to the moon._ Swore Buck. _No way, no way._

              _The Cabal sound bigger then hunters._ Believed Vale.

              _A race that has lost glory. Sounds like the Didact in some ways._ Thought Locke.

              _So, the UNSC is like what the people of the Golden Age wanted to be._ Thought Raven.

              “The Spartan 2s where really abducted when they were children?” Asked Naomi. She couldn’t believe that their people would allow such a heartless thing. 

              “It’s true sadly. But because of that ONI had the best of the best soldiers ever known.” Said Locke.

              “Just one thing I need to ask about Guardians.” Began Buck. “You seriously can’t remember the life you used to live?”

              “Yep.” Naomi nods.

              “Doesn’t make you wonder?”

              “A little.” Said Naomi.

              “And another thing, Guardians are immortal?” Vale asks.

              “So long as we have our light.” Explains Raven. “I guess you could say I’m the reason that Naomi has her light and if something bad where to happen to me like let’s say—Traveler forbid—I get killed. Then she would lose her light and become an easy target to whomever she fights.” The Spartans look to understand.  

              “Speaking of which we should probably be heading back.” Said Naomi. “It isn’t all that safe here. And I imagine you’d all like to see the City.”

              “Good idea, we do need to talk with your leaders.” Said Locke. “You have a ship?”

              “It’s in bond now.” Said Raven.

              “We’ll come back and visit Failsafe.” Said Naomi.

              “Okay! Thank you, Guardian Naomi for killing the Vex.” Said cheerful Failsafe. “Yes, thanks.” Said Unpleasant Failsafe. Naomi leads them out as Raven dematerializes.

              “Where did Raven go?” Asked Buck.

              “To the ship.” Said Naomi. “It’s how we get in and out of our ships.”

              “You teleport?” Asked Tanaka.

              “Yep.” Naomi dematerializes.

              “This is going to be fun.” Comments Buck. They all one by one dematerializes. They rematerialize inside of Naomi’s ship. The Spartans groan a little, for their stomachs where not repaired for that.

              “You alright?” Asked Raven as the ghost appeared before them. “Sorry about the tight squeeze.”

              “Don’t worry about it.” Said Tanaka. “Just give us a minute and we’ll be fine.” She took a deep breath as Raven chuckles before heading over to the cockpit.

              “We should be at the city in a cuople hours. Get some rest while you can.” Said Naomi. The Spartans look at one another and nod. They relax themselves as the ship’s warp-drive activates. Each one closed their eyes undoubtedly falling asleep within minutes.

T—Some time later—T

              “Tower Approach, this is Zenith SV in bond of the Last City. Tower Approach please respond.” Asked Naomi as the Spartans woke up.

              **This is Commander Zavala you are cleared to land.** Said Zavala. Naomi piloted the ship slowly decreasing its speed upon seeing the city and the Traveler come into view. Locke walks over to the cockpit along his team as they look in awe to see the Traveler and the city below it.

              “Now this is a view.” Buck said.

              “The views of planets and cities have nothing on this.” Said Tanaka. Naomi smiles as the ship pulls up to the tower. Each one of them is teleported out as the ship flies into the hanger.

              “You all okay?”

              “Yeah, just that will take a while to get used to.” Said Vale holding her stomach a little. Naomi and Raven giggle at the Spartans. And this was when the Spartans finally got to see Naomi’s face. Her features where soft and kind. Her tan complexion looked well with rusted blond hair color, as did her brown eyes.

              _She’s beautiful._ Thought Locke feeling attracted to her.

              _Damn she’s hot._ Thought Buck. He admitted she was hot, but he already had Dare even if they were off and on.

              _How the hell does she get her hair in her helm?_ Wondered Vale and especially Tanaka.

              “So anyway, welcome to the tower.” Naomi said. The group notices three people walk over. One is an Exo, another is Human, and the one between them is an Awoken.

              “Naomi!” Said the Exo happily. The Spartans freak out a little realizing that Raven and Naomi where telling the truth. “Who are your new friends?” The Spartans finally take off their helmets.

              “Spartans of the UNSC.” Locke explains.

              “Spartans?” Asked the human.

              “What’s a UNSC?” Asked the Exo.

              “There is a lot to go over.” Said Buck.

              “You have my voice.” Buck and the Exo suddenly said together.

              “Cayde meet Buck. Buck meet Cayde.” Said Naomi. “Locke, Tanaka, and Vale meet Zavala and Ikora. Zavala and Ikora meet Locke, Tanaka, and Vale.” The Spartans and Vanguard all began to share greetings. After that Zavala spoke.

              “Spartans. I term I unfamiliar with. We have much to discuss then.”

              “Agreed Commander Zavala.” Said Locke. “Guardian Lea and her Ghost Raven where kind enough to explain all we needed know about your situation.”

              “Thank you, Naomi.” Said Cayde.

              “Of course.” Naomi said. “Also, they arrived here because of the Vex experimenting with an inter-reality teleporter.”

              “Of course, the Vex would do something like that.” Groans Cayde. Everyone chuckles. Naomi and Raven leave the Spartans with the Vanguard something about heading home for much needed sleep. Then the Spartans are led by the Vanguard to the north end of the tower and meet with the Speaker. The Speaker did give the Spartans better insight on the Traveler and most of what Naomi and Raven had told them. The Speaker asked the Spartan Fire-Team if they would be willing to help protect the city. They did think about this for a moment and agreed since the chances of them getting home where a long shot. Afterwards the Vanguard gave them a tour around the tower and told them all the rules, what events they should look out for, why they can’t take part in the Crucible not that the Spartans wanted to, bounties they could go on, and they introduce them to Amanda Holiday. She was nice and cheerful. Buck thought she was cute. Tanaka made a mental note to ask Amanda about the ships’ engineering. During the time in the hanger the Spartans were allowed to pick out their own ships. Locke chose the Glass Minuet, having the color of it the same has is armor. Tanaka chose the Leonid MV, and it had all the colors on her armor. Vale chose the Gloriole Jump and had it colored in her armor colors. And finally, Buck chose Alpha UMI having it in the same colors of his armor. His team believed his reason was because it had “Alpha” like the name of his old team back in his ODST days, Alpha 9. After all of that was out of the way, the Vanguard returned to their posts letting the Spartans roam around. Zavala told them that some time before the day’s end that they would have either Naomi, or another Guardian show them their new quarters.

              “This will be interesting.” Said Buck as they walked over to Banshee-44 to take a look at some of the weapons he had.

“Buck’s got a point.” Said Tanaka. “We’ve already had a tease of what the Vex and Fallen can do.”

“Let’s hope we never have to head to the moon.” Said Vale.

“Let’s focus on getting comfortable with our unique environment before we think about going on missions.” Locke tells them as arrive at Banchee-44’s stall. Banshee-44 knew they didn’t have money and gave a onetime deal which was, they would get one primary, special, and heavy gun for free along with an enough ammo to use the guns they chose. They each got a basic assault rifle, shot-gun, and rocket launcher.

“Locke!” Called Naomi running over. Naomi wasn’t in her armor. She was wearing civilian clothing.

“Guardian Lea.”

“Please call me Naomi.” She said. “Zavala called me and asked that I show you guys to your new house.”

“House?” Asked Buck.

“It was the only thing they could get you four.” Said Raven. They followed Naomi out of the tower and to the Guardian Neighborhood district. While walking Naomi told them about some places they should visit while in the city and if they want to blend in then they should buy civilian clothing. The Spartans chose to do that since they needed to get a lay of the city anyway. That was what they were going to do first.

“Welcome to your new home.” Said Naomi gesturing the medium sized house before them. “The Vanguard made sure this place had all the essentials placed in. Which hopefully means they gave you guys some glimmer to use.”

“Glimmer?” Asked Vale.

“The currency.” Raven replied. “Naomi and I are the house three doors down. Don’t hesitate to visit us!”

“See you guys tomorrow then.” Naomi said waving and walking down the sidewalk. They wave back before heading into their new house.

“Damn. This place beats our rooms back on infinity which we probably lost by now.” Said Buck.

“Think Infinity looking for us?” Tanaka wonders.

“Of course, they would. But given what happened… I say we are never going to see that ship again.” Vale said honestly.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Said Locke. “Let’s focus on what this place has to offer and then as we go figure out a way to get home.”

“Agreed.” They said.

“See you at 600 AM.” They all chose their rooms and turned for the night. Each of them dreamed of the events that brought them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story so far.


	4. Beginning Pt3: How Osiris got teleported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started off as normal day until something went wrong.

Beginning Pt3:  How Osiris got teleported

T—Hours before the mission—T

It was a normal day on Infinity. Fire-Team Osiris had completed team bonding exercises and now where talking as they were heading to Spartan town. Their armor was getting a routine maintenance check.

“I’m only saying I think we should take some shore leave and do something together. Like go to Earth or something.” Buck suggests.

“I don’t think we can get shore leave but it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Said Tanaka.

“Some shore leave might do us some good.” Said Locke.

“And if we don’t get it?” Asked Vale.

“Virtual Reality?” Asked Buck making his team laugh. They start talking about something else as they enter Spartan town. Buck notices Blue Team getting their armor on. He would have waved at them but the Spartan-IIs where a little on the anti-social side. And the chances of them noticing him waving were slim. The looked to be getting ready for a mission.

“This always makes my stomach turn.” Said Buck as the walk over to get their armor on. After a few minutes Osiris was geared to go. They walk out of Spartan town heading over to the War Games.

“Ready to kick Crimson’s ass?” Asked Vale.

“Always.” Said Buck with an evil grin.

“Let’s see how well we do.” Said Locke.

“Let’s hope we don’t have to face against Blue Team.” Tanaka said.

“I saw them back in Spartan Town. They look like they where heading on a mission.” Explained Buck. When Osiris gets to the War Games the see Crimson waiting for them.

T—After the War Game—T

Osiris had won. Buck did a little victory shout high-fiving Locke. Vale sighed glad the game was over while Tanaka was talking with the Crimson member. The game was fun and gave them some good well earn experience too. The War Games were the best way for Spartans to gain battle experience during peace time.

“Wanna play Gif Ball?” Asks Buck.

“Nah, I’m good.” Said Vale.

“Locke, Me vs. You?”

“Bring it on old man.” Locke teases smiling.

“Nice one Locke.” Buck laughs as head over to the Gif Ball arena but Palmer clears her throat. “God damnit.” He mumbles as Locke hears him and smirks.

“Yes Commander?”

“I have a mission for you.” She said.

“What kind of mission?” Asked Vale.

“You are to head to the surface of [classified] to investigate Covenant activity. You’ll be accompanied by ODST team Beta.” She explains. “Beta is getting suited up and will meet you in the hanger.” She explains. “Get going.” The Spartans salute and jog out the room.

T—A few minutes later—T

Fire-Team Osiris was in the hanger loading up their Pelican. They where waiting on Beta team now.

“I’m going to kill you Jake!” Screamed a woman chasing after a man. The man darts being Buck who just turned around.

“The hell?” Buck asks.

“Sorry Spartan Buck, but when you miss off a woman who loves using their fists over guns, you’d run too.” Said Jake as the woman chasing him walked over. She walked calmly but that kill look in her eye. Oh, boy. The woman was around the same height as a Spartan.

“Jake!” She shouted.

_Holy shit! Is the woman a Spartan?_ Wondered the Spartans.

“I’m sorry Rayleen!” Said Jake.

Rayleen still looked furious with him. Buck simply got out of the way and was amazed to see Rayleen pick up Jake with one hand by the collar of his armor. This woman had to be a Spartan.

“Excuse me Rayleen, put Jake down.” Locke cut in. Rayleen listened dropping the man to the ground. A smaller woman came up and touched Rayleen’s arm and shook her head.

“Allow me to apologize for my sister.” Said the smaller woman.

“Apology accepted. And your name?” Asked Vale.

“Layla. This my older sister Rayleen, that’s Jake and over there is Michel.” She points to Michel as he walks over.

“I am very sorry for Rayleen and Jake. Opposites.” Michel explained.

“Understood.” Said Locke. “Rayleen, if I may ask.”

“What?”

“Are you a Spartan?”

“My dad was.” She said.

“Your dad?” Asked Tanaka.

“Our dad was a Spartan-III.” Said Layla simply. “Rayleen got all of his strength and I got all the brains.” Layla smiled. This interested the Spartans.

_I guess they wanted to stay with one another._ Thought Tanaka. _Makes sense. They are sisters after all._

“Have you all been briefed?” Asked Locke.

“Yes sir. Whenever you are ready.” Said Michel.

“Load up!” Ordered Locke. They loaded into the Pelican as Vale went into the cockpit and started it up.

T—after an hour—T

The team of Spartans and ODST had arrived at their destination and where scouting the area. What was curious for the Spartans was that Rayleen carried no guns on her. How the hell was she going to fight.

“Hey Layla.” Buck asks.

“Yes, Spartan Buck?”

“Is there a reason your sister doesn’t have a gun?”

“She’s doesn’t like guns. She prefers her fists.” Layla explains. “Wait until you see her in action!” Layla said esthetically.

[Did you three hear that?]  Asked Buck on their private band.

[Yep.] Said Vale.

[She likes to us her fists. I’m very interested in how the UNSC lets her fight without a gun.] Said Tanaka.

[They probably don’t even know she’s fighting without a weapon.] Said Locke. They make her way into a valley.

“Take cover!” Snapped Locke as they ducked under large rocks. They look behind their cover to see a large group of Covenant looking at ancient dead robots.

“Plan?” Asked Jake.

“There is an unstable ledge I shot that crush them.” Said Layla. The Spartans also notice the ledge.

“Take the shot.” Ordered Locke. Layla spired her gun and the ledge feel on top of the Covenant. Those that survived started shooting at them.

“Rayleen you’re good!” Said Michel and Rayleen rushed the Covenant and slammed her fist into the ground and there was this wave that knocked the Covenant off their feet. That’s when they saw how skilled Rayleen was in hand-to-hand combat. She was destroying the Hunter she was fighting as they covered her. But then there was this large burst of energy above them. 

“What the fuck is that!?” Shouted Buck as the energy got larger. 

“Run!” Called Michel as Beta ran the energy was going to explode.

              “Look out Vale!” Buck called rushing to get her out of the wave of the explosion.

              “BUCK!” Called Tanaka running after the now unseen Spartan.

“TANAKA!” Called Vale and Locke now being unable to see her. Then they too where caught, and everything slowly faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Beginning Pt4: Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Adjusting can easier for those that are trained to adapt.

Beginning Pt4: Adjustment

T—6:30—T

Fire-Team Osiris was up and about taking time to see what was actually in their house. The house was decent size had a lot of room for them. The fridge had enough to get them through the month and did have some spare clothing in the dressers. And there was a create of about 3 to maybe 600 glimmer.

“Well looks like we’re set for now.” Said Buck as he walked out wearing simple civilian clothing.

“For now, is right.” Said Tanaka.

“How did your armor off so fast?” Asked Vale.

“Secert.” Buck smiled getting Vale to punch him in the shoulder. Locke shakes his head and Tanaka chuckles.

 “Why don’t give Naomi a shout and see is she’s home?”

“She might have left on a mission.” Said Locke.

“The least we can do is try.” Vale reasons. The Spartans walk down the sidewalk and stop at the house they believe is Naomi’s. Locke was about to walk up to the door when she came out.

“Hey, you’re all up early.” She said.

“We normally wake up around this time.” Said Vale.

“So, what you guys need?”

“A tour around your beautiful city.” Buck said. Naomi rolls her eyes.

“Follow me.” Naomi said. That’s when they notice she was in a running outfit.

“Were you planning on a run?” Asked Tanaka.

“I was but I show you around.” She said. “Besides I can always run later.” She said. They follow her down the sidewalk as she brings up sorts of conversations that the Spartans were able to join in on. Raven joined them after a few minutes.

T—Several Hours later—T

Fire Team Osiris had returned to their house around noon or so. Naomi showed them a good half of the city and promised to show them more when she got back from her mission to EDZ or wise known as the European Dead Zone. Locke decided to talk with Zavala about what Osiris could do to help the city. He gave his team time off until he returned. Buck was looking at a data pad he found in his room and was reading the news and events. Vale was reading over the languages Fallen, Cabal, and Hive. Tanaka had gone to talk with Amanda after reading up on how some of the ships were built.

 _Today was not a bad day, not bad at all._ Thought Buck as he read over the updates the city was making to the wall. _I wonder how the Infinity is doing._ He wondered.

“Buck,” Vale knocks on his door.

“Come in.”

“Any ideas for lunch?”

Buck had to think for a moment before getting up. “I was thinking keeping it simple and make sandwiches.”

“Good idea.” Vale said as the two went to the kitchen and pulled out all the sandwich stuff. They both started talking about themselves as they were making their sandwiches. Vale was enthralled about Buck’s time on new Mombasa.

“Yeah, and then when the commander came, he threw is lighter at Virgil. We all freaked out because Virgil had a bomb strapped to his body.” Buck explains.

“I really want to meet Virgil.” Vale said.

“Oh, he would love you. Especially since you speak Sangheili.”

“Wait until I start speaking Fallen and Cabal.” Vale said.

“Can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Nope.” They laugh as Tanaka and Locke walk in.

“Oh, hey you two.” Said Buck.

“Making lunch?” Locke asks.

“Yep.” Vale confirms. Tanaka and Locke make their own as they all sit at the table talking about what they learned. Tanaka told them all that Amanda had told her about how the warp-drive works and how similar it is to slip-space.

“So, what did Zavala and you talk about?” Asked Tanaka after she was done talking.

“He said when we feel like we’re ready he has few missions aside for us. One of them is EDZ, another is Africa, and two are in America.” Locke explains. “I’d say we give ourselves a week before we take on the missions.”

“Good plan.” Said Vale. “Also, anyone heard from Naomi?”

“No.”

“She’s on her way back.” Said Locke.

“And how you would you know?” Buck asks with a sly smile.

“I overheard her and Cayde talking.” Locke said shrugging.

 _Oh, Locke you don’t see it yet. But I would bet my life that you are taking a liking to Naomi more then you are willing to say._ Thought Buck. Buck was the oldest of the Osiris and with his age he could just tell certain things.

“Anything else?” Asked Vale.

“Tanaka, we need to see about making something that can get a hold of Infinity.” Said Locke.

“We could ask one of the Warlocks or head back to Nessus and take a Vex mind.” Tanaka thought.

“Better ask the Warlocks. I don’t think the city wants us toying with a Vex mind.” Buck said.

“Even so, our options are limited. We still have no clue how the Vex managed to pull off bringing us here.” Locke said.

“We could head back to Nessus if that teleporter is still there.” Vale said.

“Sounds like a plan but I doubt the Vex are going to hand to us.” Tanaka said.

“Let’s get comfortable, do some missions then figure out how to contact Infinity.” Buck said. The team nods as they finish eating. After cleaning up there is a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Asked Vale.

“Raven!” Said Naomi.

“Why did you say my name!?” Raven demands as Naomi laughs. Vale shakes her head letting them in. “How are things?”

“Good. We had a good lunch.” Said Buck walking to his room and coming out with the data pad he was reading.

“What did you all do other than that?” Raven asks.

“I’ve been learning and listening to Fallen and Cabal languages.” Vale explains. “This was how I learned Sangheili.”

“I’ve been reading over the news and all sort of daily events.” Buck explains reading over his data pad.

“I spoke with Zavala about missions and other things we can do for the city.” Said Locke.

“I had a talk with Amanda.” Tanaka said. Naomi sits with them. “How was th EDZ?”

“Good. I had to take out a Fallen Kell. That was _fun_.” She said looking at the ceiling making the Spartans look at one another smiling. “The house that the Kell lead shouldn’t be causing any more problems until they find a new Kell.” Naomi started explaining the whole mission with Raven helping her from exaggerating. Buck was enjoying the story. Vale thought it was funny. Locke and Tanaka thought of it as informational seeing how she was able to use her light and her Night-Stalker abilities. Soon they started talking about something Buck had brought up. Then they later spent the rest of the afternoon talking the UNSC.

“If I ever meet Halsey she’s going to get a face full of my gun.” Naomi said.

“Get in line.” Said Buck.

“Did any of you meet this Blue Team?” Asks Raven, sitting on Naomi’s shoulder.

“The Master Chief save my life once.” Said Locke. Naomi nods and asks about the other members of Blue Team. They admit to not knowing much about the others of Blue Team but gladly explain what they do know. Naomi checks the Crucible score after the Spartans stop talking.

“Who’s winning?” Asked Buck.

“Bravo.” Said Naomi frustrated.

“So Cayde might actually get your glimmer this time?” Questioned Raven.

“Not yet. Alpha will be the underdog. I’m sure.” She said faithfully. “Anyway, what’s it like living on a ship that is always moving?”

“We can go stir crazy on occasions.” Said Tanaka getting the Night-Stalker to laugh. Tanaka goes in depth of what they do on Infinity.

“This may sound wrong, but I really hope the Vex drag your ship over here. I really want to meet this Captain Lasky.” Naomi said.

“I honestly wonder what they’re doing right now.” Said Buck.

 _Especially Beta._ He thought.

**(With Beta)**

**What do you mean MIA!?** Asked Commander Palmer in full rage after Beta had given their report.

“After the large bright light show, we looked everywhere.” Said Michel. “Commander we can’t find them. We don’t think they’re dead. There are signs they are still alive. We can contact them, but they can’t all that comes out is static.”

 _I hope they can hear us_. Thought Layla. But the chances where so slim. Layla looked at the ground. She felt like this was life trying to torment her.

 **Keep looking. I’ll be sending Blue Team to give you some help.** Said Palmer as she cut off the transmission. Beta sighs knowing this was going to take a while.

 _Where the fuck did they go?_ Wondered Jake as he looked at the horizon from their camp. Rayleen looked at the sky and closed her eyes.

 _This is your doing isn’t it Father?_ Wondered Rayleen.

**(Back with Naomi and Osiris)**

“Probably looking for you guys.” Said Naomi with a smile. She looks at the time and sighs. They had been talking for hours. “Well I and Raven should get going. Tomorrow we’ll finish the tour.”

“What time?” Asked Locke.

“Let’s say around 8:00.” Said Naomi as she and Raven left. Osiris still full form their lunch, have a quick small diner and turn in for the night.

T—The Next Day—T

“That’s the city.” Said Naomi as they walked back to the guardian district.

“Damn this place is so huge.” Said Buck. He enjoyed the walk but now he wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. So much he just learned. He noticed Locke and Naomi talking and smirked.

 _This is going to be good._ Thought Buck.

“Hey Naomi, do you know when Cayde gets off?” Buck asks interrupting the conversation she was having with Locke. He noticed Locke taking a moment to collect himself like he was going to snap or something along those lines.

“He gets off around 10 at night.”

“10 PM?”

“Yep.”

“God damn.” They laugh. They walk along the city streets talking and laughing as they joke around a little on their way back.

“So, Naomi how did you become a Night Stalker?” Asked Locke.

“Oh, that…” Naomi trails off. “About you buy dinner and I’ll tell you.”

“Did you just get a date?” Asked Buck with a laugh. Naomi rises a brow obviously “oblivious” of what Buck was saying. Locke on the other hand is blushing lightly.

“I did not. We all are going.”

“Nope.” They said.

“I have to meet with Amanda.” Said Tanaka.

“I’m heading to the library.” Said Vale.

“I have to go meet with Cayde he promised to buy me a drink.” Said Buck. And the before the two know it Buck, Tanaka, and Vale are gone. Locke groans while Naomi blinks for a moment and shrugs. She then grabs Locke.

“Well looks like you’ll be buying dinner.” She teased.

 _When I get back those three are dead._ Locke thought as Naomi drags him to a Ramon shop.

T—some time later—T

“And that’s how I became a Night-Stalker.” Said Naomi as they ate. **(A/n: I am never telling that story.)**

“Sounds like you had one hell of a mission.” He comments.

“It was. I’m not as experienced as most like Travis for instance.” She said thinking of the older Night-Stalker. “So, one thing about the Fore-Runners. The Didact’s own wife threw him in that cryptum?” She asked.

“That’s correct.”

“Well damn, I wonder what would happen if they got a divorce.” The two of them start laughing. “That would go down so bad.” Naomi laughs.

“The more I think about it, the Librarian would probably have a list of things of why she would divorce him.” Said Locke as they laugh. After paying for dinner Locke and her walk home. They talk about Infinity, and a bunch of the other things. Naomi told him about kicking Shaxx’s ass in the Crucible. She was the first one since Ikora to defeat the Crucible in his own game. When they got back to the guardian district of the city Locke walked Naomi home.

“Thanks for dinner.” She kissed him on the cheek before entering her home. Locke stands there like an idiot before shaking his head and walked back to his house. When he enters the house is dark. He turns on lights leaving them on for his team and goes straight for bed.

T—Some time later—T

The rest of Osiris return later in the night seeing their lights on. Locke is asleep and they high-five one another.

“Best plan yet Buck.” Comments Vale.

“Why thank you.” Buck laughs. They turn in for the night.


	6. Beginning Pt5:  Mission to the Moon!

Beginning Pt5:  Mission to the Moon!

T—One Month later—T

Fire Team Osiris had been doing well as honorary Guardians of the tower. They completed all their missions within a few hours each. Now Zavala gave them a mission to the Moon. They had to bride Buck with taking him to the bar once he found out. They were about to plot the jump with Buck having no idea until Zavala spoke. Buck stopped his warp-drive and immediately turned his ship around saying “oh, fuck no!” and flew back into Earth’s atmosphere. And that’s when Locke promised to buy him a few rounds of drinks after the mission. Then Buck was back like nothing happened. Now they were in route to the moon.

 **Where on the moon are we heading exactly?** Asked Vale.

“Hell Mouth. Zavala said that an associate of his, Eris Morn said that something big was happening in that location specifically.” Explained Locke.

 **But isn’t that the heart of the Hive’s territory on the moon?** Asked Tanaka.

 **Aw hell.** Said Buck.

“The mission is simple, find what is going on and stop it.” Locke explained. “Coming out of the warp tunnel on my mark. 1… 2… 3…!” The ships exit the warp tunnel. They see the moon upon exiting.

 **Well it looks normal.** Said Buck. It didn’t look like much had happened to the Moon. It looked like the exact copy of their moon. Minus the fact that the UNSC wasn’t on it.

 _I wonder if they left the man’s first landing on the moon._ Buck thought.

 **I doubt the surface looks that way.** Tanaka said as they flew their ships to a transmat. When they land they see Hell Mouth right before them, there is a large whole in the Hive citadel. There was like an eerie fog coming from the whole.    

“Holy shit they really know how to make you feel like you’re in a horror movie.” Comments Buck.

“This is going to be interesting.” Said Vale. They make their way to the entrance when Tanaka duck because of Hive firing at her.

“Return fire.” Locke orders. Osiris fires rounds noticing that when the Hive die their bodies evaporate with a black flare and screeching sound.

 _These things are the stuff of nightmares._ Thought Buck as the took out a thrall. The Hive was so creepy it was like he was in a Shining on crack. They continued to press on reaching Hell Mouth’s entrance. As they walk in Buck feels his blood freeze. This place was going to be the death of him.

“You okay Buck?” Vale asked.

“No not really. This is like being alone without my squad on New Mombasa.” Buck said. “Only New Mombasa wasn’t this scary.”

“And you still have your squad Buck. Take it easy. We’ll be at your side.” Locke reassured. Buck smiled as they continued to descend deeper into Hell Mouth. As they got rather down they meet more Hive.

“It’s getting dark down here Locke.” Said Tanaka.

“Lights on.” Their suit lights turn on and they look around.

“Yep we are now in a real-life horror movie. I can’t wait to go to one of the city’s bars.” Buck said making his team smile. They continue down shooting Hive as they go. They come what looks like an observation hall. The way had open windows on one side and it was crawling with Hive. But then Vex teleportation clouds appear out thin air.

“Vex Vs. Hive?” Asked Tanaka.

“The Vex are like scientists.” Noted Vale.

“So, we should be expecting Vex attacked the Hive the more we go down?” Asked Buck.

“Seems that way.” Said Tanaka as they took a moment to watch the battle between the Vex and Hive. 

 “We’ll figure out why their murdering one another later. Right now, weapon’s free!” The Spartans fire on them. The Vex and Hive where caught off guard now fighting on two fronts. The Spartans claimed victory.  

“Hey Tanaka, if we get back to Infinity can make a simulation of this?” Buck asks.

“I could. Why?”

“I want to know how Blue Team would do against the Hive.” He said.

“They would massacre them.” Said Vale.

“I can see that.” Said Locke thinking. Vale wasn’t wrong Blue Team could and would defeat the Hive in 30 minutes to an hour. But then again to would depend how large of a Hive force and what kind of Hive (Wizards, Knights, Acolytes, Thralls) they were fighting.

“I think the Hive would run as soon as they saw Blue Team.” Joked Buck though it might be true. Blue Team could scare just about anyone that wasn’t a Spartan.

“I think the whole Tower would want to see that.” Said Tanaka.

“Maybe the Traveler would wake up for that.” Commented Vale. The Spartans continue down there is an eerie sound and rumbles under them.

“Aw hell.” Buck said feeling the rumble under his feet. There is a large roaring sound and out comes a Hive Knight.

“Mother Hell.” Said Tanaka.

“Weapons free!” Shouted Locke.  

**(Back with Beta and Blue Team)**

T—8 hours since Osiris went MIA—T

“So, this is the place?” Asked Master Chief as Beta filled them in on what happened.

“Yes.” Said Michel. Blue Team looks around the notice footprints left by Mjolnir armor.

“They where here at one point.” Said Linda.

“Maybe the blast sent them the other way.” Thought Kelly.

“The blast made a cliff,” Said Rayleen gesturing to the cliff she was standing next to. Kelly looks down. “Even if they did fall down there…” Rayleen paused clenching her fits.

“We need to get down there.” Said Fred.

“And if they’re dead?” Asked Linda.

“if they are, we need to bring them to rest.” Said Chief.

**(Back with Osiris)**

T—an hour later—T

They had taken down about three Hive Knights in the last hour. They were now getting very close to the bottom of Hell Mouth given they where facing more Hive Knights accompanied by acolytes and thralls.   

“Do we even know where we’re heading?” Asked Buck.

“No. I’ve tried contacting Zavala, but we’re too deep to get a good signal out.” Said Locke.

“Great…” Buck groans.

“Don’t worry Buck the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can drink.” Said Vale.

“Hallelujah!” Buck cheers. They make their way into a large ritual room. “What is that?”

“Looks like this was what Eris Morn was telling Zavala about.” Said Tanaka.

“We need to stop this.” Said Locke.

“Look in the center.” Said Buck. “It’s a Traveler Shard.” They remembered the Speaker saying that sometimes the Hive—long with the Fallen, Vex, and Cabal—would find a Traveler shard and use it.

“I see dead ghosts too.” Notes Vale seeing four dead ghosts on the Altar under the Traveler Shard.

“Those sons of bitches!” Said Buck angrily.  

“Weapons free now!” Locke ordered, and the Spartans caught the Hive off guard. As Osiris fought against the Hive Wizard the shard began to react.

 _Of course, the Wizards have shields._ Thought Buck as he pulled out his shot-gun taking out the Wizard’s shield. Vale give a few shots before the Wizard teleports to the other side. Tanaka gets the kill shot. But then the Traveler’s shard overloads.

“What’s going on?” Asked Vale noticing the Shard.

“The Shard!” Said Tanaka.

“Osiris fall out!” Locke orders but they are little slow as the shad implodes, and everything is eliminated in a white light.

_“Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please bookmark and comment.


End file.
